


Good Night Alexander

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after work date, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec and Magnus unwind together after a long day(No real plot, just a fluffy idea I had tonight)





	Good Night Alexander

Magnus?” Izzy smiled at her brother’s boyfriend as he walked towards her in the OPs center, “I thought you were on a date with Alec? Everything ok?” Magnus smiled and shrugged playfully, “well it usually takes two to tango and I seem to have lost my dance partner.”

“He’s in his room.” Clary said, looking up from the holographic table, “I didn’t know you guys were supposed to be going out or I would have reminded him.”

“That’s ok,” Magnus smiled understandingly, he knew it wasn’t Magnus that Alec had forgotten, as much as it was the need to check the clock every now and then. 

Magnus pivoted gracefully on his heel and headed towards Alec’s room with a smirk, it was his favorite hiding place when being Head of the Institute was wearing a bit thin...none of his subordinates dare disturb him when he retreated there.

Pushing the door open gently Magnus peaked his head around the door and smiled. Alec was sat on the floor on the far side of his bed, back to to him as he rested against it, various  files scattered around the floor.

Silently, Magnus lay himself horizontally over the covers, his lower legs hanging off the edge of the bed and dropped his head down next to Alec’s, running his hands up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair. 

Alec’s stiff posture softened instantly and he rolled his head back, resting against Magnus’ shoulder with his eyes shut. 

“I’m late aren’t I?” He said, voice laced with exhaustion.

”it’s still 5 o’clock somewhere,” Magnus soothed as Alec rested his cheek against his. A light feeling of stubble against his skin. Alec had left the loft that morning without shaving due to Magnus “distracting” him for too long. 

“Do we still have time?” Alec asked turning his head inwards to place a soft kiss to Magnus’ cheek. 

“Hmm” Magnus hummed softly as he pushed up onto his elbows, breath tickling Alec’s neck. Alec was in no state to being going anywhere and if truth be told, Magnus would much rather stay in with him anyway.

Alec pulled himself up from the floor, discarding his files without thought, and rolled his shoulders to stretch out the ache that had set in. “I’ll get my jacket and we can go,”he said leaning down to kiss Magnus properly on the lips. 

Magnus rolled over on to his back before sitting half way up, resting his head on his hand, just watching as Alec got his things ready. He shook his head and smiled to himself as he looked at Alec, he was exhausted but still ready and willing to go, albeit a bit late because it’s what he thought Magnus wanted. 

“Ready?” Alec asked as he came to stand at Magnus’ feet, reaching out a hand to put Magnus up. 

“Yes.... but how about we change our earlier plans?” Magnus suggested, skimming his hands over Alec’s shoulder before resting at his elbows.

”That depends on what you have in mind?” Alec said curiously.

”Don’t worry, you can put your dancing shoes away for tonight Alexander,” Magnus grinned, only grinning wider as Alec mimicked the trademark Bane eyebrow raise. “You’ll like it I promise,” Magnus whispered as he took Alec by the hand, covering his eyes with the other as they stepped backwards into the portal.

 

                                                         XXXXXX

 

”Surprise?” Magnus winked as he uncovered Alec’s eyes.

”We’re at your place?” Alec said, rubbing his brow in confusion.

”Your keen observational skills are just one of the many things I love about you Alexander.” Magnus joked, pulling Alec gently by the arm into the bedroom.

” I thought you wanted to go dancing” Alec asked as Magnus stood chest to chest with him. “Dance the night away you said” Alec added stifling a yawn.  Magnus pushed Alec’s jacket down off his shoulders before backing him towards the bed. He applied a gentle pressure between Alec’s legs with his knee to encourage him to sit down. 

“You’re in no condition to be dancing _this_ night away,” Magnus answered, removing his own jacket and unbuttoning his waist coat. 

“I’m in no condition for that either then,” Alec joked, as Magnus shed his waistcoat and lifted Alec’s shirt up over his head. Pulling backwards to catch Magnus’ eye, he stilled him from starting on his jeans with a hand to the forearm. “Seriously Magnus, we can still go out, I don’t want to spoil your fun just because I’m a bit tired, I can manage.” 

”I know you could and I love you all the more for wanting to try,  but I’d much rather use your stamina room for other pursuits,” Magnus winked at him, removing his own shirt this time before straddling Alec’s lap. “But regardless,” he said gesturing between their naked torso’s, “that’s not what I had on the cards for tonight. You need to relax and I want to help you do that.” 

“That doesn’t sound very fun for you Magnus,’ Alec said behind his hand, another yawn taking over him as Magnus pushed him gently back on to the bed, massaging his shoulders as he went. 

“Let me be the judge of that.” Magnus whispered flirtily into Alec’s ear as he lay over the length of his body. Lifting himself up Magnus tugged gently on Alec’s shoulder to indicate he should turn over. 

Alec’s eyes fell closed as he nuzzled into the pillow face first, tension leaving his body as Magnus used his hands and magic to soothe his aching muscles. 

Magnus lips trailed his hands’ every movement, smiling into every kiss he placed down Alec’s spine. Alec’s breathing turned heavier and Magnus rolled on to his side to face him, hand running over his cheek and moving up to play with his hair.

He waved his free hand in the air, closing the door, curtains and shutting off the lights with one Swift movement. “Good night Alexander,” he whispered curling up against his chest. Alec stirred and draped an arm over Magnus as he felt the warmth of his body. Magnus smiled at the touch. He’d take this over dancing any day. 


End file.
